Charlie Winchester
by ErinHiddlestoner
Summary: My first SPN fanfic. The Winchesters and Castiel find themselves in a bit of a bind. But unbeknownst to Dean and Cas, Sam has called for backup. The prodigal Sister returns. T to be safe.


AN: So this is my first SPN fanfic. I don't know if it is all that good, but I figured I'd post it. I might do more with Charlie, but it depends on the response. Otherwise I might dabble in some Destiel or Samifer if I decide to write more SPN. Let me know what you think! - Kay xoxo

Charlie Winchester: A Supernatural FanFiction

by Erin Hiddlestoner

The boys and a newly human Castiel were in a bit of a tight spot. If you could call captured by a nest of vampires just a "tight spot." The vamps had known exactly who they were dealing with and had prepared ahead of time for their "guests." The three boys were bound tightly; they could barely move their fingers. It seemed like this would be the end of The Winchesters and the fallen angel of the lord.

And yet Sam didn't look at all defeated or worried. He looked more like he was waiting for something. Like he knew something the others didn't.

Suddenly the door to the abandoned house banged open and three of the vamps heads slid to the floor, staining it with blood. A tall brunette was revealed behind them, as the bodies collapsed. She wore black leather boots and her long legs were sheathed in blue jeans. Her upper half was covered with a tank top and a leather jacket on top of that. A bloody machete hung delicately from her right hand.

"Hello boys. Did you miss me?"

"Oh hell, what is _she_ doing here?" Dean groaned.

"I believe I'm saving your ass," she coolly replied as she sliced through another vamp. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and caught another one behind her in one clean sweep of the blade.

"Hey Charlie," Sam greeted. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem Sammy," she smiled. "Always happy to help."

The remaining vamps were taken care of relatively easily. They were either too cocky or too stupid to try and run. After the last one had been taken care of, Charlie crossed over to the boys and freed them.

"Sam, please don't tell me you called this bitch," Dean complained, glaring at Charlie.

"Yeah, I did Dean." Sam snapped back. "And you know what. She just saved our lives. So maybe you should be a bit more grateful."

"Please, Dean, grateful?" Charlie laughed. "He'd never do such a thing, at least not where I'm involved."

"And who exactly are you?" Castiel asked a bit suspiciously. Clearly the boys knew her and yet Dean seemed to dislike her which made Sam's affection toward her a bit disconcerting. No one had forgotten the whole Ruby-thing.

"Oh hello, you must be Castiel." The woman walked over to him, extending a hand. "Charlotte Winchester, but you can call me Charlie."

Sam put an arm about her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"This is my twin sister, Cas."

"Yeah, and she's a freaking pain in my ass." Dean grumbled.

"I love you too, Dean." Charlie sassed back.

Castiel looked confused.

"There was never any word of there being another Winchester," he spoke slowly. "Let alone of Samuel having a twin."

"Yeah, well." Charlie shrugged. "Dad and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. I haven't really been part of the family for about a decade. I left the family the same day Sam did."

"You never came back either," Dean accused, standing far from Charlie.

"Oh please, Dean," she exclaimed. "It's not like you _wanted _me back so what the hell is your deal?"

"Well I don't know," Dean shouted back. "Maybe it would have been nice to have an extra person around to help out on the hunts, or hell, even help when your dearest twin got hooked on demon blood, or said yes to the fuckin' devil."

"How was I supposed to know about any of that stuff when you don't even bother to call me?!"

"Guys stop!" Sam shouted stepping between his siblings. "Can we talk about this when we get back to the hotel?"

"I agree," Castiel stated. "It might seem a bit suspicious to be standing in a room of decapitated bodies."

"Cas is right," Charlie said. "We should get going."

"Don't you call him 'Cas!'" Dean took a step forward. "Cas is part of this family. You aren't."

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Sam it's fine." Charlie soothed. "He's right. I haven't been part of this family in a long time."


End file.
